


Paradise

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bisexuality, Biting, Cameos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Foot Massage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, Hot Tub, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Other, Play Parties, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Safer Sex, Sex Parties, Showers, Stealth Crossover, Titfucking, Vehicular Sex, negotiation, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene and Pooch have surprisingly bad luck picking up at a sex party until Jensen and Cougar save the day, or: zany madcap foursome porn with cameo crossovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



Jolene tilts her head back and rests it against the edge of the hot tub, eyes closed. She winces when a trickle of sweat at her temple swerves and runs into her ear but moans when Pooch's thumbs dig into the arch of her foot. She trails her toes lazily over his thigh under the water, trying not to frown when she feels the puckered scars from his adventure in L.A.

They've been circling back to the hot tub all night, in between dutiful forays to mingle and explore the rest of the house, but this is the first time they've had it all to themselves, and Jolene is enjoying the chance to sink in and stretch out. Pooch switches and begins massaging Jolene's left foot. She sighs, trying to muster the energy to make another circuit around the party, when the door to the patio opens, admitting a rush of cold air, laughter, and cigarette smoke, and Jensen, whom she recognizes by his voice.

"You guys definitely have the right idea."

Hot water splashes Jolene's chin from waves thrown up by the hasty entrance of a large body into the tub, and she opens her eyes to watch Jensen sinking onto the bench at the far end of the oblong basin. She's not surprised to see that Cougar has followed him in and is now placing Jensen's carelessly discarded towel next to his own on the rack to keep them relatively dry. Fogged lenses like full moons hover in front of Jensen's face. 

Jolene wiggles her toes, sighing when Pooch squeezes her foot again. "Cold out there?"

"A little." Jensen removes his glasses, realizes that he has nothing to wipe them on, and settles for shaking them loosely like a Polaroid. "Pool's nice, it feels about as warm as this, but the air between there and here? Yeah, that's bracing. Any idea where the fifth member of our Away Team's got to?"

Pooch smirks. "Last time I saw Aisha she was in the dungeon talking with a redhead and a bearded guy. Looked like they were about to get all kinds of busy."

Jensen waggles his eyebrows. "Why am I not surprised? And you two, how's your night going?" He blinks shortsightedly at Pooch and Jolene.

Pooch grimaces. "Honestly?" 

Jensen replaces his glasses with a frown, and Cougar, who's settling in next to him, mirrors his look of concern. 

"What's wrong?" Jensen asks. "Are you worried about His Awesomeness? You want me to call Karen so you don't look—" 

Pooch shakes his head. "No, we know the Dudester's in good hands. It's this place, this." He waves his hand at the crowded bathhouse around them. "Party." 

Jensen nods sympathetically. "Intense? Are you freaking out a bit?"

"Not freaking out so much, just . . ."

"We didn't think it'd be this hard to find someone new to play with," Jolene says. "At a sex party, that is. We came here thinking it was the perfect place to try some of this non-monogamy stuff we've been talking about, but then." Jolene scowls wryly. "Some of the people we've talked to seem really nice but we haven't—there's no sparks, if you know what I mean. I don't know if we were being naïve, or vain, or . . ."

Pooch shakes his head and picks up where Jolene trails off. "I don't think vanity's the issue when we can't find any compatible partners." He turns to face Cougar and Jensen, lowering Jolene's foot so that he can gesture illustratively, and Jolene shifts around the edge of the tub to nestle in at his side. "It seems like all the boy-girl couples here are either after a single person, usually another woman, or they're looking for a straight swap, maybe with a little girl-on-girl but no contact between dudes except for like a high-five over the heads of the 'ladies' while they're both getting blown." The word 'ladies' drips with copycat sleaze. 

Another sympathetic nod from Jensen. "That's the het swing crowd for you, a lot of the time."

"Which is fine," Pooch says. "I mean, if it works for them, great, whatever. It's just not . . ." He waves a hand in front of himself and Jolene. "And all the unaccompanied men are either too gay or too straight or just too creepy—" He pauses to roll his eyes and shudder.

"Or too racist," Jolene adds, half under her breath.

"Well." Pooch looks up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed.

"One way or another." Jolene inclines her head.

"Yeah, some of them.” Pooch agrees. “I was counting that as a subset of 'creepy'—or they're looking for some really specific fantasy scenario that we just don't . . . That older guy with the nice hands might have been okay." He pats Jolene's thigh.

"Which one?" Jolene asks.

"The blond guy. Tall, fiftyish, kinda scruffy. Tattoo on his right arm."

"Oh yeah! He did have nice hands."

"I know, right? But he was pretty obviously waiting for somebody else, so." Pooch shrugs.

"Yeah."

"Huh," Jensen says, blinking. "Well, I can't fault you for having standards or for thinking about what you're after. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

The water is clear enough that Jolene can see Cougar poke Jensen's ankle with his toe.

"What?" Jensen asks him, and Cougar's eyebrows flick upward suggestively.

"Really?" Jensen asks, his own eyebrows rising. 

Cougar shrugs, looking around the room and back to Jensen.

"You want to?" 

Cougar purses his lips for a moment, then nods.

"Really?"

Jolene twines her fingers with Pooch's just above the surface. "What's going on over there?" She has a pretty good guess what they're talking about, but she's wary of laying it out in case she's wrong, or maybe in case she's right.

"Um." Jensen pauses for long enough that Cougar takes a deep breath and turns toward Jolene and Pooch before putting a hand on Cougar's knee and saying, "It's okay, I've got this."

Pooch and Jolene exchange a glance.

"Um," Jensen says again. "Well. I know you guys said you were looking for a bi man to fool around with tonight, but . . . would you consider two?"

Pooch grins uncertainly. "I'm sorry?"

"What I said before about 'you had me at naked hot tub', I meant that. This right here is everything I wanted to get out of the evening. Well, maybe this and a sticky fumble with my man here in the steam room or if we found something inspiring to watch. But I had no intention of trying to pick up tonight. I mean _we_ didn't . . ." He waves a hand at Cougar, who shrugs and looks away. "Really? guess we probably shoulda talked about that, huh?” He mutters. “Anyway, this is a completely spontaneous suggestion; there was no plan, there are no expectations, and there'll be no hurt feelings." Jensen's gaze flickers between Pooch and Jolene and he takes a deep breath. He extends his right hand in front of his chest, thumb pad to index fingernail and the other digits extended straight, a gesture Jolene's not seen outside his family. "Would you like to have sex with us?"

"Seriously? I don't—" Pooch says, apparently more taken aback by this than Jolene is. He squeezes her hand. "What do you . . . ?"

Jolene looks across the hot tub at them, taking in Cougar's assured but non-aggressive smirk, Jensen's open hopeful supplication, and both of their smoothly muscled bodies. This is an option she hadn't seriously considered before, but now that she is it's looking mighty appealing.

"I think it's not a bad suggestion. I mean it's the best offer we've had all night, and then some." She looks at her husband, who's still staring at his comrades with wide, startled eyes. She feels her face grow hot as she thinks back to their first conversations around opening their relationship and further back to her own fantasies from Pooch's early army days, before she knew his current teammates well enough that they felt too real and taboo for that kind of erotic daydreaming. She wonders if Pooch felt and suppressed his desire in the same way, and smiles at the idea of pinching him to prove he's not dreaming.

"I don't know," Pooch says. "I mean, it feels a little weird, going to a sex party and hooking up with your friends. And you are my friends, first and always, so I never _really_ thought—I mean I don't want to ruin anything or have things get awkward. On the other hand . . ."

"On the other hand," Jolene says helpfully when Pooch starts to look embarrassed, "we already know and trust them and we know their relationship. This isn't completely uncharted territory."

"Right." Pooch nods.

"That and they're fucking sexy as hell," she adds, feeling Pooch laugh at the same time that Jensen blushes and Cougar grins wider.

"That too."

"Okay, so." Jensen slides around the edge of the tub, closer to Jolene but leaving an arm's length distance between them. "We should probably talk this out a bit more. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't know," Pooch smiles apologetically, shoulders drawing up. 

Jolene nods and adds, "We've never done this before."

"Right, but you must have some idea what you were hoping would happen tonight. What in particular do you want to do? Or what's off the table, if that's an easier conversation to have?" Jensen looks back and forth between them.

"Well, anal stuff," Jolene says, and Pooch nods.

"Anal stuff bad?"

"No, anal stuff is good," Jolene says, and squeezes Pooch's hand. "For both of us."

"Really," Jensen says, leaning forward excitedly. "What kind of anal stuff? Because for us, I know Cougar likes some touching around the outside but he's not so keen on actual penetration, with fingers or anything. At least that's how it is with me, so I assume . . ." He looks at Cougar, who nods. "Whereas I am just an enormous butt-slut."

Jolene grins and Pooch laughs, relaxing and warming to the discussion. "I think I like it," Pooch says, "although I haven't had an actual dick up there yet. We've been playing around with strap-ons and stuff."

Jolene smirks fondly in remembrance."Butt-slut for me, too. I was actually—one thing we were hoping we might try tonight is double penetration." She points her fingers to show the angles, miming one in front and one behind.

"Really!" Jensen's eyes are so big and bright they might as well have cartoon stars in them. "Because, you know, I've always wanted to try that. Oh, I think we should definitely work that in. I am excited for that one. Anything else?" 

Jolene and Pooch look at each other; Pooch shrugs.

Jensen waves his hands reassuringly. "We can totally change things up on the fly, too, I just want to sort out some parameters before we begin. What about other stuff, like BDSM? Power, pain?" He props his chin on his fist, elbow braced against his knee as he leans into the center of the pool.

"We've been playing with that, too," Jolene says, expecting Jensen to look at least a little surprised. Instead he just nods. "We've got a couple of rules but I'm not looking for anything high-protocol tonight, or for much of a pain trip."

"Okay, cool, 'cause we're not much into protocol either most of the time, and we didn't exactly bring a lot of toys or anything. Of course there's tons you can do without toys. Pinching, biting—I love biting, by the way, from both sides of the equation. I'll try to keep a handle on it if you want, but feel free to chew me all to hell." Jensen inches closer to Jolene and Pooch, grinning salaciously.

Jolene smirks at Pooch and sees Cougar mirror her expression. "Biting's good. No marks in obvious places, though."

Jensen answers with a firm nod. "Noted. This keeps sounding better and better. Safewords, if we need them—stoplight okay? How about, uh, safer sex? Fluid exchange stuff? My usual rule would be condoms for anal- or vaginal penetration, and we can do barriers for oral and manual stuff too if you want although I know Cougar hates dams and we've both got clean check-ups within the last three months, so." He shrugs and waves a hand. "Up to you."

"Well, our tests aren't that recent, but neither of us—" Pooch looks to Jolene for confirmation, which she gives with a quick nod—"have been with anyone else in the meantime so I'd say we're safe. I'm okay with no gloves or dams if you are."

"Okay, great. Makes things easier, anyway. What about, um." Half of Jensen's mouth quirks up in a smile and he blushes again. "Kissing? Is kissing okay?"

Jolene smiles, flattered by his sudden shyness and the way his eyes dance when he looks at her face. "Kissing is definitely okay."

"Can I kiss you now?"

Jolene looks at Cougar, still watching eagerly from the far side of the pool, and at Pooch before answering and neither one seems upset by the idea. Pooch is definitely nervous in general but he doesn't say no, so Jolene turns back to Jensen and nods. "You can absolutely kiss me now."

Jensen grins and closes the distance between them, the tip of his tongue darting between his lips to wet them before he leans in. He brings his face close but leaves it to her to initiate contact. Jolene's breath catches and her jaw trembles with nervous anticipation as she moves that last half-inch forward. Jensen's lips are hot, his beard soft and a little scratchy. His tongue tastes like candy, and Jolene forgets that she's still holding Pooch's hand until he squeezes it. She opens her eyes and pulls back. 

"Something wrong?" she asks, stroking her thumb over his wrist.

Pooch shakes his head. "It's fine. Just starting to feel a little envious."

Jensen sits back, restoring the distance between them."Of who?" 

"Both of you," Pooch says, smiling a little wryly. 

Jolene smiles and kisses Pooch, then sets his hand on Jensen's upper arm. Pooch squeezes gently and Jensen grins again, crossing the pool to sit on Pooch's other side. He cups Pooch's cheek and kisses him full and deep. 

Jolene stares at them, captivated, until Cougar appears suddenly beside her, his hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes are drawn to his lips, to that astoundingly expressive mouth that she's been trying not to stare at since the day Pooch introduced them, mapping the tiny shifts that add up to his smile. He kisses her, more lightly than Jensen did but with more of an edge of teeth on her lips, then drops his head to kiss along her collarbone to her shoulder. When she looks up, Jensen and Pooch are still lip-locked.

"Oh," Jolene says softly, watching Pooch and Jensen noisily making out while Cougar's hand slides up her ribs to cup her breast under the water. "This is going to work."

Pooch and Jensen finally break their kiss to grin giddily, staring into one another's eyes for a while longer, until Cougar rumbles against Jolene's shoulder, "We should go upstairs."

"Yeah, buddy," Jensen agrees, breathing hard and close to Pooch. "We totally should."

They all climb out of the water and collect their towels. Jolene's legs feel a little wobbly; she leans on the stair railing and doesn't imagine it has anything to do with staying in the hot tub too long. They follow each other past the bathrooms, where they each take a turn to privately prepare themselves (Jolene splashes cold water on her face and chest and stares at herself in the mirror for the space of a long, deep breath, trying to shake the spasm of panic that seized her as when she left the hot tub, the fear that this is too careless, reckless, that fantasy is one thing but actually crossing this line and having sex with Cougar and Jensen will destroy _all_ of their respective relationships), and the lockers to the tile-lined shower room. Along the way Jolene commands herself to _notice_ things she's casually observed about Jensen and Cougar here, naked together for the first time in a place where nudity is taken politely for granted, before she felt permitted to stare. Her enthusiasm returns as she takes in Cougar's skin, shaved or waxed smooth from chest to thighs, and the curve of his cock, uncut like Pooch's but smaller and differently shaped, alongside Jensen's groomed but abundantly present body hair. She'd spotted the rings glinting on Jensen's nipples before tonight but the piercing through the end of his substantial, circumcised dick is a surprise, new and a little frightening but mostly thrillingly, unexpectedly exotic. He also has an old, faded tattoo that she hasn't seen before, a white star on a blue field surrounded by red and white circles, centered on the outside of one ass cheek. 

Pooch goes right for the handle of the farther shower and turns on the water but Cougar, as soon as he steps inside the room, grabs Jensen by the arm and spins him around, holding him up as he slips and flails on the wet tile floor, and pushes his back against the wall. Jolene gasps in surprise as she stumbles back out of their way, watching wide-eyed as Cougar gets hold of Jensen's other wrist and reaches up to pin his hands above his startled head, kissing him hard and fierce. Jensen’s fingers curl forward to interlock with Cougar’s and he moans blissfully, pushing his hips away from the wall to grind his body against Cougar's. 

Watching them, Jolene feels the knot of worry tucked up under her ribs begin to unravel—she's seen before how affectionate they are with one another, how deep those feelings go, though never expressed with this charged intensity of passion. Maybe they will rue this experiment, turn away from her and Pooch with chagrin and embarrassment, and that would be a tragedy, but it was presumptuous to think that she could drive a wedge so easily between Cougar and Jensen. She's even more reassured by the feel of Pooch's hands on her hips, pulling her back to him under the warm spray of water, wrapping around her body and dipping down to brush her clit as he nuzzles her neck and whispers in her ear, “I will always trust you.” 

Jolene smiles and reaches behind her to clasp her hands together in the small of Pooch's back and hold him more tightly to her, feeling the truth of his love humming in her bones as they watch their friends make out, together. She sees the tenderness in their embrace, and the strength, and feels her heart swell with respect and gratitude as she remembers the faith she put in them, those lonely months when she knew, _knew_ by the feeling in her gut and his missing ring that Pooch hadn't died in Bolivia, her nightly prayer that the team would keep each other alive and bring her man home safe and sound. She clings onto Pooch even harder than before, leaning back into his solid chest, and nods in understanding as she recognizes that there's no one on Earth she believes in more than Jensen and Cougar, and no one she feels as safe with. She smiles peacefully as Cougar finally breaks their kiss and pulls back, smirking. 

Jensen grins huge and loose and happy. He runs his tongue along his own lower lip, eyes fixed on Cougar's face. "Te amo tambien," he says, and means it.

Cougar chuckles and lets go of Jensen’s hands, sending him towards Jolene and Pooch with a shove and a swat on the backside. Laughing, Jensen redirects to the soap cart, where he sets down his glasses and soaps his hands. "May I?" he asks Jolene and Pooch when he turns back to face them.

Jolene glances at Cougar's crinkled, attentive eyes before she nods, smiling, and steps away from Pooch towards Jensen, leaving space for Cougar to step in with a kiss for Pooch while Jensen tentatively slides his soapy hands along the outsides of Jolene's arms. His touch grows more confident as he explores more of her skin, leaving trails of lather across her back and hips and up her sides to her armpits, but it remains light and gentle. Then he reaches her breasts and, after a pause and a glance up to her face for permission, cups one in each hand and _giggles_ as he squeezes. 

"I’m sorry," Jensen says as he jiggles them up and down together and independently, exploring their range of motion and drawing Jolene from confusion into laughter. "I know this is really immature but I haven’t had many opportunities to play with boobs like these—or any boobs, honestly, although these ones are especially nice."

"I find that kind of hard to believe," Jolene says, then looks up at Pooch, who's laughing while he soaps Cougar's back like he really, really doesn't.

“I've never seen anybody strike out the way Jensen strikes out.”

Jensen chuckles as he reluctantly accepts that her tits are soapy enough and moves on to her belly and thighs. "I'm kinda really bad at talking to women, in like a flirty way at least. Guys are easier; you develop a feel for when you're least likely to get punched in the face and you take the chance that you're wrong and just . . ." He demonstrates raising his eyebrows suggestively while pushing a bulge into his cheek with his tongue. "Women are . . . I don't know if they're actually harder or if I'm just crap at it, but I suspect the lack of practice is a self-supporting problem." He shakes his head as he sets Jolene's foot back down on the floor and straightens up in front of her, grinning adorably.

"Well then," Jolene says, taking hold of Jensen's hands and placing them back on her breasts, "we'd better make the most of this opportunity."

She kneels down in front of him and reaches for his cock, semi-erect and delightfully responsive to her touch. She wraps a hand around his shaft below his circumcision scar and touches one of the curious metal balls protruding from either side of his cock-head. "Is this a Prince Albert?"

"Apadravya," he says, voice going deliciously rough as she coaxes his penis harder. He kneads her breasts contentedly as he speaks, his grip strong but not too rough, just firm enough to get her even wetter than she was already. "With a Prince Albert one end goes through the urethra and the other out the bottom or top. Apadravya goes straight through." 

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. Now it—ooh." He sighs as she strokes her wet hands over the head of his cock, the motion pulling softly on the angled barbell. "Feels nice."

Jolene bites her lip and gives Jensen's jutting cock a few more squeezing tugs for the fun of it before pressing up on her knees, smirking as she brings her torso closer to his pelvis, his prick against her breastbone. She looks up at him, over his firm belly and bulging chest to his awestruck face, staring down at her open-mouthed as she lays her hands on the backs of his, sliding them around to the outsides of her breasts and pressing them together. 

"Oh," Jensen says, as Jolene slides her chest up and down along the length of his shaft as much as she can in this position, and he bends his knees a bit to make it easier, slipping one hand free and throwing it out behind him, steadying himself on the wall. "Oh, that's nice. That's." He closes his eyes, face tilting upwards, and licks his lips. "Slippery." 

Jolene grins up at him as he looks down again, blinking against the water spattering the side of her face from where she knows Pooch and Cougar are watching and washing. She watches Jensen's gaze flicker from her eyes to her parted lips and down to the space between their bodies where she can feel his cock rubbing between her compressed breasts, piercing jewelry dragging against her sternum, then looks down to see the head emerge pink and bulging, driving up towards her chin then drawing back until it almost disappears into her cleavage. She leans into the rhythm, waiting for the crest of their next shared thrust to duck her head and dart out her tongue to collect the bead of translucent precum welling from his slit; it's delicious, different and sharp, if a little on the soapy side as a result of their current arrangement.

Jensen moans hoarsely as Jolene kisses the tip of his cock, pauses, then moans again at a slightly higher register. Jolene looks up and tracks his gaze sideways to see Pooch on his knees beside her, enjoying his front-row view with one hand pumping his own cock and the other reaching over his shoulder to caress Cougar's balls while Cougar leans forward, firmly massaging the back of his neck. Pooch grins at Jolene and mimes a kiss, and Jensen laughs breathlessly. "I don't know how either of you ever manage to leave the house."

"It's a daily struggle," Jolene says with a wink to her husband before she reluctantly tears her eyes away. She looks back at Jensen, rocking on the soles of his feet to thrust into her cleavage, then up at Cougar, who's watching them with hungry fascination. She winces as a sudden shift in balance digs the rough-edged tiles more sharply into her kneecaps. "Speaking of, are we even going to make it upstairs? Because I'd love to keep this up but my knees aren't too fond of this floor."

Pooch says, "Yes, we should," at the same time that Jensen mutters, "Upstairs, right. Sorry!" 

Pooch pushes to his feet with a hand and a kiss from Cougar while Jensen helps Jolene to stand and shake the stiffness from her legs, turning up the water so they can rinse off. Jensen replaces his glasses and Cougar resets his tight hair elastic while Jolene slips hers around her wrist and shakes her straightened hair out over her shoulders, impressed that she's managed to keep it mostly dry, then all four of them wrap themselves in towels and head for the door. They pass through a tangible wall of sound as they cross the bar to the stairs, and Jolene flashes a smile in the direction of the DJ throwing in a little cheesy classic rock to punctuate the background radiation of throbbing synthpop.

The bathhouse hosting the party occupies a heavily converted turn-of-last-century house, built tall and narrow around a central staircase, with a layout Jolene had memorized by their third exploratory wander: above the main floor (entrance, bar, spa area, and access to the heated pool and enclosed patio) stand a change-room with more lockers, the spacious dungeon, and a staff-only storage area, and above that another bar and a handful of more and less private rooms, alcoves, and sterilizable surfaces for guests to play in and on, covering a third storey and small attic level. 

Jolene takes up the rear of the party as they climb to the first landing, stopping briefly for Pooch to grab supplies from their locker and for Cougar to check that his hat is still safe where he left it. She passes Jensen with a giggle when he stops at the dungeon door to distract Aisha with an effusive grin and a double thumbs-up and nearly loses his towel in the process. She hears Aisha's sharp laugh as she climbs past the dungeon to the next level, and looks back to see Jensen frozen in startlement and Pooch dropping back to swat at his upraised hand. 

"Come on, man, it's rude to point,” Pooch says, and Jolene smiles fondly.

"But that's—" Jensen protests.

"I know, I recognize him too. Let's just keep going,” Pooch says as he drags Jensen away from the door.

Jolene giggles again as Jensen, still looking back toward the dungeon, trips his way up the bottom steps. "Is that the same bearded guy as before?"

"I think so." Pooch reaches for Jensen's chin and turns his face around towards top of the stairs, from which Jolene is now watching with some amusement.

Jensen stares at Pooch with open bewilderment. "Why did you not mention—"

"I didn't see his whole face before." Pooch shrugs.

"What about the . . ." Jensen flails a hand in a circle front of his chest. 

"Couldn't see that either. Now come on." Pooch tugs on Jensen's arm and he stumbles sideways onto the next step up. Jolene clucks her tongue at him from the top of the stairs while Cougar leaves her side to go scouting for a spot. 

"Did you see what they were _doing_?" Jensen asks, his eyes bugging with incredulity and growing delight.

"Sorta." Pooch turns back to face Jensen and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Better question, Jensen, is what are you _not_ doing?"

Jensen finally snaps his head to look Pooch in the eye, and Jolene licks her lips. "Oh. Right." 

Jensen smiles and reaches for Pooch's face, pulling him down into a kiss that probably would have lasted a lot longer if his towel didn't try to make another break for it. Grinning, he scoops up the fallen terry and, rather than attempting to re-tie it around his waist, lets it dangle in front of his crotch as he follows Pooch up the stairs to meet Jolene, lifting her off the floor into a giggling, one-armed hug when he catches up.

Jolene can see when Jensen puts her down that this floor is pretty crowded, couples and larger groups already occupying all the play spaces within sight of her position at the top of the stairs. She looks hopefully towards Cougar, trotting back from the staircase to the attic room, and frowns when he shakes his head. 

"Fuckersnaps," Jensen mutters, looking around with the rest of them for any open 'beds', then "ooh!" when he spots a white couple exiting the darkened room across from them, the long way around the top of the stairs—a room Pooch and Jolene had ignored in their earlier browsing around the house.

"Excuse me," Jensen says to the two men, who are fully dressed despite the moist heat inside the bathhouse. The first man out, pale and pretty above the upturned collar of his dark coat, glides around the railing and brushes past them without acknowledgment while his companion is still struggling with the beaded curtain hanging across the room's doorway. "Are you done in there?"

"Oh, we didn't—" The man says, looking up with wide eyes. He sounds English. "We're just looking for—" He shuts his mouth and blushes, then ducks his head and hurries after his friend, clutching a jacket to his untucked shirtfront and cursing under his breath as he shoulders his way between Pooch and Cougar. 

"Thank you!" Jolene calls after them, wincing in sympathy with the second man's embarrassment, while Jensen cries out "Sweet!" and scampers around the landing to the curtain.

"Best room in the house," Jensen informs them as he holds the softly clicking beads aside for Jolene, Pooch, and Cougar, who all lower their heads and enter. 

Jolene jumps when her foot touches the floor inside the room. She exchanges a skeptical look with Pooch, who frowns. "Is this Astroturf?" he asks.

"Uh huh. Check it out!" Jensen steps inside, the curtain clattering behind him, and raises his arms triumphantly. Jolene blinks as her eyes adjust to the dim blue light, supplied as much by the glow thrown off their white towels and the painted stars speckling the walls and ceiling as by the blacklight bulb itself. The room is small, square, and squat, the ceiling slanting in at an angle from one of the outside walls of the house, and the floor is cool and springy. The main feature setting this room apart from the others, though, is the van.

"Shit," Pooch laughs softly in appreciation as he reaches to caress a side panel of the sizable chunk of the back end of what Jolene guesses used to be a VW-Bus, though Pooch probably knows better, jutting out of the far wall with its back door removed and the cabin, what there is of it, padded and lined with the same easy-clean fake leather as the beds and benches in the rest of the house. “Check this out!”

Jolene smiles in agreement. "That is cute."

Jensen brushes past Jolene to the van and flops down inside it, as much as he's able: it's too shallow for him to climb all the way inside and high enough that most of his legs are sticking out, hanging down from nearly hip height. He sighs happily anyway, then pushes up on his elbows to look at the rest of them, eyebrows raised expectantly. "So, here we are . . . What happens now?"

Jolene looks again at Pooch and feels her cheeks growing warm. She's not sure how much of it's her own nervousness returning, now that they're alone at the moment of truth, and how much the 'teenagers at Lovers' Lane' vibe of this fantasy tableau, but she's suddenly shy, full of butterflies and unsure how to proceed.

"Now," Cougar says from behind Jolene, and she turns to look at him with hope, "we go back to kissing."

Jolene sighs with relief at this eminently sensible plan, and smiles up when Cougar steps towards her. He places his left hand on the back of her waist as if preparing to dance, while his right supports her head. His lips are just as soft and smooth as they were before and he leans her back far enough that she's a little off-balance, relying on him to hold her up, but he does it slowly enough that she doesn't notice it happening. They do dance, then, a swaying shuffle with Cougar in the lead, across the plastic carpet to the van. 

Jolene's ass bumps into the padded edge and Cougar scoops her up, setting her down on the seat. He kisses her jaw and the length of her throat, making her sigh, while his fingers find the corners of her towel and unwrap it from around her body. He murmurs appreciatively as he begins to kiss his way down her body, stopping along the way to attend with his mouth and hands to her breasts, larger now than before the baby even though she's done nursing and with bigger, darker, tougher nipples.

The van shakes a little when Jensen trades places with Pooch but not enough that Jolene worries for its stability. She lies back next to her husband, smiling exultantly at him as Cougar gnaws his way over her belly and hip bones. She tenses in anticipation at the feel of Cougar's breath on her mound and gasps in surprise as well as pleasure when Pooch grunts and arches at the same time that Cougar's tongue finds her clit. She raises her head far enough to see Jensen kneeling next to Cougar with Pooch's legs hooked over his shoulders and his face between Pooch's cheeks, one hand massaging his balls. He glances up at her and she can tell by the smirking lines around his eyes that they synchronized that on purpose.

Jolene settles back onto the mat with a laugh that becomes a moan as Cougar presses his face into her pussy, licking and sucking with skill and zest. She looks down her body and sees his shadowed eyes closed rapturously as he feasts himself on her arousal. Beyond his ponytail the curtain door sways softly, admitting slivers of light and noise from the rest of the party between the strings of beads. Jolene turns her eyes to the padded ceiling, her face and chest flushed with heat and sweat, mortified at the idea of being watched yet dizzy with the reckless thrill of it, eager to show off. She moans again, louder, and presses up into Cougar's delicious mouth, feeling him purr encouragement into her wet flesh. 

Pooch rumbles happily beside her, then snorts and shakes his head. "Oh shit, J," he pants. 

Jensen looks up from tonguing Pooch's ass with an inquisitive sound. "Everything cool?"

Pooch pats him on the head distractedly. "No, yeah, everything's fantastic. I just thought of something really stupid and now I have to . . ." He rolls his head towards Jolene, nudging her with his elbow until she grunts and turns to look at him, although half her attention remains focused on all the exquisite things Cougar is doing with his mouth, and raises a hand. "High five!"

Jolene laughs and nearly misses her attempt to slap his palm but Pooch catches her fingers and squeezes, holding on tight and kissing her knuckles when she starts to whine as the twisting, tightening pleasure Cougar is tending between her thighs builds and bursts.

"Que linda eres," Cougar says as Jolene's orgasm fades and she sighs and curls towards Pooch, making room for Cougar to crawl into the van and spoon behind her. Jensen, sitting back on his heels between Pooch's thighs, mutters a quiet agreement. Pooch kisses Jolene softly, then pushes up on his elbows to kiss Cougar over her head, licking her juices from his Cougar's chin.

Jolene hums and pinches Pooch's nipple, and he reluctantly lets Cougar go to listen to her question. "Wasn't there something we were going to try tonight?" She nudges Jensen with her toes. "Something you were going to help with?"

Jensen's eyes light up brighter behind his smudged glasses and he springs up into the van with them, climbing over Pooch to kiss Jolene on the cheek. "Now?" he asks eagerly. 

Pooch and Jolene sit up and Pooch draws a condom from the pile he dropped in the corner of the van, then looks at Cougar. "Did you want to—?" Pooch asks.

Cougar shakes his head politely and retreats to the edge of the van to watch. 

Jensen takes the condom that Pooch hands him and rolls it on over his piercing, then looks at Jolene and Pooch and around the little space. "How are we going to work this?"

Pooch frowns, calculating. "Maybe if we . . ."

They end up with Jensen on his back on the floor of the van, his head cushioned on a bolster against the back wall, Jolene straddling his hips, and Pooch behind her with his feet on the ground. Jolene looks down at Jensen, who grins and strokes the outsides of her thighs. "I'm really glad we came here tonight," he says.

"Me too," Jolene says earnestly.

"C'mere," he says, and Jolene leans closer, her fingers skimming up his softly furry belly and tugging on his nipple jewelry. "Bite me."

Jolene does, ducking her head to nip at his bulging pectorals, gently at first, then harder when Pooch's cool, lube-slicked fingers start to tease and prepare her ass. Jensen moans and squirms under her teeth, getting a forearm between their bodies so that he can stroke her pussy with his fingers.

"God, you're wet," Jensen says. "It's like a fountain over here."

He finds her swollen clit and circles it until she starts to whimper before pushing a long finger inside her and gasping at the fresh rush of moisture this releases. Pooch already has two fingers in her ass, and the feeling of wriggling fingers in both places at once is weird and confusing and really, strangely pleasurable. Another finger from each of them, pushing and stretching and filling her up, and Jolene is ready to come again.

"Oh my god," Jensen breathes, his fingers going still while Jolene's muscles spasm around them. Pooch kisses Jolene's back and rub circles between her shoulderblades while he keeps working her ass.

"Yeah," Pooch says, softly and admiringly, "once she's had one, it's like the wall comes down. You'll be like this for a while now, won't you?"

Jolene nods and demonstrates, squeezing down on Jensen's fingers and wringing out a third, smaller, gasping orgasm before she lets him go. 

"Ready?" Pooch asks, waiting for Jensen's nod before pushing his slippery cock into her ass. Jolene cries out softly and goes still, exhaling slowly as she takes a moment to get used to this deeper fullness, no longer entirely novel but still different enough that it requires some adjustment, before she signals them to continue. 

Pooch keeps pressed up against her, holding onto her hipbones, while Jensen sets the head of his cock against her labia and starts to nudge inside. Jolene splays her knees wider, lowering her hips and sighing as she sinks onto him. One node of his piercing rubs against her g-spot, making her shiver and instinctively bear down. 

Jensen's skin is prickling with sweat under Jolene's hands and he lets out a hooting breath, watching Jolene's face to make sure she's well and present before looking over her shoulder at Pooch. "You gonna drive?" he asks.

Pooch laughs and starts to thrust, setting up an easy rhythm. Jensen holds still for a few beats, letting Pooch's cock slide against his inside Jolene, before rocking his hips in counterpoint, one pushing in as the other pulls out, and Jolene rocking in between them. She moans, swept by the ceaseless movement, the unremitting fullness. "Oh God," she says. 

"You like that, baby?" Pooch asks, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her upright, holding her with a hand on her breast and his lips against her neck. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes,” she breathes.

"You guys are so fucking beautiful together," Jensen says, his palms sliding up to grip Jolene's thighs. 

Jolene chuckles throatily, looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Not so bad yourself."

"Mmhmm," Pooch agrees. "Is that—I think I can feel your 'dravya thingy, inside."

"That?" Jensen asks, shifting his hips to press his dick deeper into Jolene and harder back against Pooch through her muscular walls.

"Yeah," Pooch says and hisses with pleasure.

"Jolene?” Jensen asks, “You like the 'dravya thingy too?"

"Mmhmm," Jolene purrs, although right now she's more focused on the way this angle rubs the top of Jensen's shaft against her clit with every stroke. "I'm gonna—" Jensen speeds up for a few strokes and Jolene comes with a squeaking cry. 

"Oh, fuck," Pooch says, squeezing his hands on Jolene's flesh. "This is too good. I'm not going to last much longer."

"D'you like getting fucked after you come?" Jensen asks.

"What?" Pooch shakes his head confusedly against Jolene's shoulder.

"You said earlier you wanted to get fucked, I thought, so I was just wondering—I can see _somebody_ who's eager to oblige," he inclines his head towards Cougar who, when Jolene turns to glance back at him, looks fairly famished, stroking his leaking cock with obvious restraint. "I was trying to work out how to make that happen."

"Shit. No, I don't know." Pooch shakes his head again. "Kid in a candy store, I don't know what to do."

"One more," Jolene says hoarsely. "Give me one more, then open up for Cougar, there, so we can watch you."

"Yes, ma'am," Pooch says, letting go of Jolene so that she can lie down on top of Jensen and thrusting harder and faster, making Jensen grunt and Jolene mutter a string of "yes yes oh fuck yes” that crescendoes into a screaming "OH FUCK" as she comes again. 

Cold air tickles the backs of Jolene's legs as Pooch pulls out and staggers backwards. Jolene watches from where she has collapsed, loose-limbed, on top of Jensen's sweaty chest while Cougar pulls Pooch into the van, then squeezes a dollop of lube onto Pooch's asshole and starts methodically working him open again. Pooch strips off his condom and starts to beat his cock while Cougar tears open another condom wrapper with his teeth. Once equipped Cougar presses in with a grunt, hiking Pooch's thighs up towards his chest and fucking him fast and steady. 

"Hey," Jensen says, and Jolene can feel the vibration through his chest. He pushes her hair away from her face and traces a fingertip along her jaw. "Are you finished?"

Jolene shakes her head, peeling her sweat-sticky body away from his and squeezing her pelvic muscles experimentally. "Just resting."

With half an eye on Pooch going slack-jawed as Cougar plows into him and the strands of damp hair working loose from Cougar's ponytail to hang around his face, Jolene starts to ride Jensen's cock, sitting up and sinking farther onto him with every breath. Jensen licks his lips, and wraps his hands around her buttocks, squeezing encouragement as she gathers speed. 

Jolene rides him to the hilt, feeling his pierced head nudging into the space behind her cervix, then drops down again to grind her clit on his pubic bone, clenching tightly around his shaft. 

"Oh my—oh." Jensen moans as Jolene takes one of his nipple rings in her teeth and pulls. He rolls his eyes back and tilts his face towards the ceiling of the van as she bites his pec, harder than before, making a sort of broken, whimpering noise, and Cougar laughs. 

"Close?" Cougar asks, and Jensen scrunches his eyes shut and shakes his head unconvincingly. "Humming," Cougar explains, "means he's trying to hold back."

"You—" Jensen groans and sticks two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking to wet them, then curls his torso sideways to reach Cougar's asshole and rubbing at his rim. Cougar moans and slows his thrusting, clamping a hand onto Jensen's thigh before speeding up. The muscles in Jensen's arm twitch as he follows suit, goading Cougar on to the finish line. Cougar drops his head, pressing his face to Pooch's chest, and opens his mouth, bottom lip trembling soundlessly as he comes. 

Pooch bucks up off the mat, fucking up into his right fist while his left hand seeks out Jolene's. "Oh shit, I'm gonna, Jolene can I—"

"Yeah, baby, come on now." Jolene reciprocates Pooch's crushing grip and clamps her thighs against Jensen's hips, which stutter sympathetically when Pooch comes, stripes of semen shooting up onto Cougar's chest and belly and dripping back onto Pooch's own. Jolene's throat burns as she screams again, slamming back onto Jensen's cock as he slams his head back onto the mat and arches his back, the song he's been humming to slow himself down suddenly ripping loose from his lungs.

"Oh g—I can see paradi-ise by the dashbo-ard light!"

Caught off-guard and already breathless, Jolene's laughter comes out in a wheeze. "What the fuck," Pooch manages through his own giggling, knocking his and Jolene's joined knuckles against the mat. Even Cougar is chuckling as he pulls out of Pooch and nudges him towards Jensen so that he can squish in on his side against the wall, while Jensen laughs as hard as any of them.

Pooch, breathless with mirth, wipes a tear from Jensen's cheek. “Seriously, man? Meatloaf?”

Jensen fights to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, it's just the van and the," he waves a hand, "blacklight. And the sex. Definitely life-changing, eye-opening sex." His eyes snap open and he looks down at Jolene and Pooch over the rim of his smudged lenses. "I mean not necessarily _life-changing_ , that is, I'm not asking either of you to love me 'til the end of time or anything. If you want this to be a one-time deal I'm okay with that. We can stick to being friends without these kinds of benefits from now on. I mean, I'm also okay with _not_ that, if you are, but I don't want to put any, y'know, pressure . . . I should probably just shut up now." 

Jolene, her head once again cradled on Jensen's ribs, looks at Pooch, who stares back at her and swallows. "I guess . . .” Pooch says, then starts again. “I know I found myself thinking 'next time I want to do _this_ ' without really wondering whether or not there was going to be a next time."

Jolene nods. She glances up into Cougar's eyes, returning his sleepy smile as he reaches over to run a hand down her spine, meeting Jensen's hand in the small of her back and weaving their fingers together. She's got the song stuck in her head now, 'let me sleep on it' and so on, but Jolene doesn't need to wait until morning to give her answer. She squeeze's Pooch's hand and kisses Jensen's chest and says, "I'm open to the idea of a next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ante_Up, katemonkey! I had to leave the babies at home (this is not that kind of party), but I hope this hits some of your Cougar/Jensen/Jolene/Pooch happy porntime buttons.
> 
> The club where the party happens is based on an actual place in my city, though some details have been changed either for story purposes or because I don't know or remember exactly what it's really like (the van room does exist but is one of the areas I'm least familiar with so it probably bears little resemblance to the one in the story--I'm pretty sure the car piece is shallower IRL than in the story, for one thing).


End file.
